Time is of the Essence Part 2
by KatBlue
Summary: AU.Time is of the Essence Part 2. Xander and Buffy are spiraled back again into the time space continium with Giles and Jenny along for the ride. Check out my previous espisode.
1. Chapter 1

Time is of the Essence Part II. Buffy and Xander are swept once again, with Giles at their side, this time into the future.

Xander and Buffy stop what they are doing and notice Xander's parents. Xander looks at both his parents and thinks in his mind that he did a good thing. His parents are much more happier than they were before. Xander coughs a little so that his parents would stop acting like teenagers.

"So this is the lovely Buffy Summers," says William walking over to his son and Buffy. "You know you remind me someone. She looked exactly like you."

"Imagine that," says Buffy turning away.

"William stop looking at her," says Cordy hitting him on the shoulder.

"Dad you're embarrassing me," says Xander.

"It's part of my job son," says William. Xander glares at him.

"You all have a great time at the beach," says Cordy taking her husbands hand leading him into the house.

"You're all coming back late right?" ask William before he is pulled into the house.

"So that's where you get your sense of humor," says Buffy smiling at Xander. Xander shrugs.

"Like father like son," says Xander pulling Buffy close to him. "But I am not getting tips." Buffy pouts and pulls out her lower lips. "Don't give me that. I'll suck those babies …"

Suddenly a big gush of wind blows towards them. A cloud of dust forms in front of them and when it clears out they see a DeLorian parked on the drive way. The driver's door opens and they see Giles.

"Giles?" they both say at the same time. He is dress different then usual.

"Quick," says Giles. "Get in. We haven't a moment to lose."

"What? Giles we just got back and Buffy and I are going to the beach," says Xander.

"Xander there's no time to explain. This could be the panicle moment of your future lives. They are at stake here."

"What are you talking about Giles?" ask Buffy.

"I've been to future. It's miraculous," says Giles. "Just get in." Giles pushes both Buffy and Xander towards the passenger seat. "I left Jenny in the future. Time is of the essence." Giles closes his door and the passenger door with a remote.

"Neat," says Buffy sitting on Xander's lap. Giles pulls out of the drive way. "Giles do you think you have enough road."

"Where we are headed we don't need roads," says Giles. The car begins to hover over the ground swoops off into the clouds in a cloak of electricity.

Traveling through the time space continuum; Giles, Buffy and Xander arrive to a place they could never imagine.

"Giles what is this all about?" ask Xander.

"It's you're kids," says Giles. "You kids get into something in the future that could destroy the line of your family forever."

"It's that bad?" ask Buffy. Giles nods his head and gets out of the car.

"Come on Giles kids are kids. They make mistakes," says Xander.

"It's big," says Giles.

"This place is different," says Buffy seeing flying cars and other strange objects.

"You'll need to change clothes," says Giles. "Hurry. I have to catch up with Jenny."

"Giles so what's the plan?" ask Buffy as she pulls off her jacket.

"You two have to intercept the two gang members that pull your kids into a scandal that will be talked about for a hundred years," says Giles.

"Scandal?" ask Xander. "What do you mean?"

"You're son will be part of the team who will take over the world," says Giles.

"What?" says Xander turning to face Giles. "Really. My son is that smart."

"Yes, he's the one that invented the stun ray," says Giles. "Very incredible weapon."

"So what are we going to do?" ask Buffy.

"The gang will be meeting Andrew at the park," says Giles. "We have to prevent them from meeting and going on with the plan."

"We can take him out," says Xander.

"Good idea," says Giles.

"You're going to beat up our own son," says Buffy.

"Dad's gotta do what dads gotta do," says Xander.

"Alright, Buffy you stall the gang until Xander can get there and refuse their offer," says Giles.

"Okay, plan set," says Xander. "Be careful Buffy." Buffy nods her head.

As the three leave the alley way, a person over hears their conversation and recognizes them. He walks over to the DeLorian. It's unlock and he gets inside. He searches under the chair and finds the spar key and smiles.

Xander and Giles meet up with Jenny and there they wait for Xander's son.

"Jenny?" ask Xander seeing her walk over to them.

"He's inside the store," says Jenny. "Nice to see you again Xander."

"Yeah," says Xander.

"There he is."

"Oh my gosh."

"What?" ask both Giles and Jenny.

"He looks like a nerd," says Xander. "I can't beat him up."

"You have to stop him from going to that meeting," says Giles as he pushes Xander.

"Alright," says Xander. "Hey, kid." Andrew turns around and starts to run.

"Run after him," Giles says. "We'll meet you at the park." Xander nods his head and runs after Andrew.

Meanwhile Buffy is waiting for the gang to meet her at the park. She turns around and someone grabs her from behind.

"I knew he's chicken out," says Warren. He turns to his companion and looks around.

"Let's get out of here," says Jonathan. "We don't need him anyway." The two leave the park.

A while later a young man comes running into the park. Buffy and the two men turn to look at the man.

"Andrew wait up," says Xander as he reaches the park. Andrew bumps into Giles and Jenny who come from the other side of the park. Andrew turns away from them and end up being punched by Xander.

"Oh," says Xander.

"At least you didn't break his nose," says Jenny.

"Got a point there," says Xander. "Hey, where's Buffy? She said she'd be here."

They all look around and find themselves alone. "You don't think that those guys took her. Do you Giles?"

"No I don't think so," says Giles. "They are not of kidnapping type."

"Maybe they never showed and she got tired of waiting," says Jenny.

"No, they showed, but Buffy wasn't here," says Giles.

"Do you think that she return back to the DeLorian?" ask Xander.

"There's only one way to find out." The three head back into the main town center to the alley way the left the DeLorian.

At the alley the person who took the spar keys gets out of the DeLorian. He drops his wallet in the car and walks out of alley way.

A couple minutes later, Xander, Giles and Jenny arrive at the alley way. They see the DeLorian but they don't see Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Time is of the Essence. Buffy is missing. Giles, Jenny and Xander must find her and return back to their time before they change something they don't want to.

Giles, Jenny and Xander discover that the DeLorian, though in its place, but its system was warm. It had been more or less an hour since that arrived leaving the DeLorian in the alley way.

"Someone's used it," says Giles.

"But who? You had the keys," says Jenny. Giles opens the drivers door to the DeLorian and uncovers his spare keys missing. "I keep a spare key in the car."

"That wasn't smart," says Jenny.

"Jenny," says Giles looking at her. "What's this?" Giles finds a wallet on the floor. When he opens it, the person who used the DeLorian is revealed. "It's Angel."

"How?" ask Jenny and Xander at the same time.

"He must of heard us," says Giles.

"He's got Buffy for sure," says Xander. "It makes sense. He probably remembers her from 1965." Giles then finds in the passenger seat a hoop earring that belongs to Buffy.

"You are right Xander," says Giles. "But why would Angel kidnap Buffy and use the time machine?"

"Probably for his own benefit," says Jenny. Giles exit's the car and begins to think. "He must of went back to his young years, to 1965, to change his past."

"Jenny's go a point," says Xander. "We gotta go back." Xander heads to the passenger seat and Jenny follows him. Giles re-enters the car. Jenny then takes a seat on Xander's lap.

"Seatbelts everyone," says Giles. Xander wraps his arms around Jenny. "Xander what are you doing?"

"Giles you need a bigger DeLorian time machine," says Xander.  
"Rupert he's right," says Jenny. "Oops."

"Rupert. That's your first name," says Xander beginning to laugh hysterically.

"Thanks a lot Jenny," says Giles. "Are you quite through yet?"

"No, just one second," says Xander still laughing. "Okay I'm done."

"Giles to my fortune…" says Jenny. Giles raises his eyes brow. "I mean my misfortune I have to snuggle with Xander for the ride." Jenny smiles at Giles.

"Xander hands off and don't do anything that I'd kill you for," says Giles as starts the car and punches the time period on the computer.

"Whoa, hold off Giles," says Xander laughing. In and instant they were up in the air and were off.

"Gosh it feels like we were here the other day," says Xander.

"Well, actually you were," says Giles. He pulls out some money from his wallet and gives it to Xander. "Here get some 60's clothes. You don't want to draw attention to yourself."

"Right," replies Xander taking the money.

"Be careful," says Giles. "Try not to get in contact with yourself of this period. Remember there are two of all of us in this time. You must avoid each other at all cost or it will a terrible catastrophe."

"Yeah, got it. Real bad," response Xander.

We'll wait for you out in the field where you last time headed back to the future," says Giles.

"Right. Wish me luck." Xander heads into town and sees himself, Buffy and young Giles walk into a Victorian store in town. He dashes by the store without being seen and gets some 60's clothes to blend in. "Now to find Angel." Xander checks out a phone book and finds Angel's address. He then heads to his home, an new apartment complex, which in his time is an old dump of a hotel.

"It's nice," says Xander as he enters the apartment. He knocks at Angel's door but no one answers. "Thank God he's not home." Xander then pulls out a deformed key that can bent to any shape and he begins to jimmy the lock with it. He gets it and enters the apartment. "Needs a house keeper." Xander wonders around the apartment and heads over to the bedroom. As he opens it he see Buffy gagged and tied up to a chair. He quickly runs over to her side and unties her.

"Oh Buffy, are you alright," ask Xander. "Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he hurt you." Buffy struggle to talk and she steps on his foot. Xander moves aside and down came a bat slamming on the floor. Buffy keeps trying to talk half untied and her eyes widen. Xander then sees the owner of the bat.

"Angel. How you doing buddy?" ask Xander trying to grab the bat. Angel pulls it away from him and pushes Xander against the wall. "Not in a good mood today are ya."

"What are you doing in my apartment?" ask Angel. "How did you get in here?"

Xander gets up and looks around for something to throw at Angel to distract him, but there is nothing.

"I was just checking your apartment," says Xander. "I'm thinking of renting it."

"What? That stupid landlord," says Angel pushing his fist in his hand. Buffy looks at Xander and sees Buffy indicates with her eyes a basketball. Xander quickly gets it.

"Hey, catch," says Xander as he tosses the ball hard to Angel. It hits Angel in the gut and he falls to the floor. Xander then jumps over to the bed and begins to untie Buffy's ropes. "Come on lets go," says Xander. Angel is about to get up when Buffy punches him in the face. Xander grabs her hand and they head out of the apartment.

"Come back," yells Angel. "I know where to find you." Buffy and Xander make it across the street and stop.

"What's he saying?" ask Xander. The two turn around.

Angel gives a grin. He stands in front of the his apartment looking at both Buffy and Xander from across the street.

"You know what I'm talking about," says Angel. "The old man told me that you'd come and he told me that they'll be two of both of you. If you leave then I'll just get the other you." Xander looks at Buffy.

"Lets go," says Xander as they run through the park leaving Angel with his evil grin.

Xander and Buffy find Giles and Jenny. Giles quickly hugs Buffy.

"Are you okay?" ask Giles holding her head in his hands. Buffy nods. "Well, lets get out of here."

"Giles, wait. We got a problem," says Xander.

"What?"

"He threaten us," says Xander. "He said that If I don't give him back Buffy that he'd go and get the other Buffy."

"How does he…"

"The old Angel must told him," says Xander.

"Giles what are we going to?" ask Jenny. "If Buffy doesn't go back to the future after the dance then this Buffy will disappear."

"Disappear. I don't want to disappear," says Buffy in worry tone.

"It's not going to happen Buff," says Xander. "Giles will think of something."

"We need to ah…Keep Angel away from the other Buffy," says Giles.

"And keep this Buffy away from him too."  
"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time is of the Essence part 2. Trouble with the Buffy's. Will Angel get his way and have one of the Buffy's for himself? I'll let you read the chapter to find out.

Jenny and Xander follow Angel from a good distance to make sure he doesn't find the Buffy that is in 1965. As Giles had said before, if Angel keeps Buffy from returning back to future then the Buffy that old Angel took from the far away future will not exist. Angel must not get his hands on either Buffy or it will cause a terrible discrepancy in the time space continuum.

"Where do you think he's going to go now?" ask Jenny.

"Tonight's the dance. He's going go get my dad at the dance," says Xander. "And Buffy is there. Instead of beating up my dad he'll take Buffy."

"We got to be there to stop him."

"He might be expecting us."

"Don't worry we'll think of something. What's the worst he could do? Punch you in the face. You can take it." The two head to the school as the sun goes down.

"Thanks." Xander looks at Jenny.

Angel and his gang meet up and the three head to the dance. Jenny and Xander follow them.

_Cordelia and William arrive at the dance. William had given her a corsage and Cordelia kept admiring it._

"_Oh, I need to stop in the little girl's room," says Cordelia. "You could go inside and wait for me."_

"_That's alright I'll wait," says William._

"_You're so sweet," says Cordelia. "I'll be just a minute."_

_William starts to look around the hallway and begins to whistle. Then from behind him two big men take him away._

"_Thought you could go to the dance with my Cordelia," says Angel walking up to him as Riley and Parker hold him. "You're in way over your head Willy. She'll only go out with real guys like me." The guys pull him out to the parking lot._

"_Look there they are," says Xander when he sees Angel and his gang pull William out of the school. Riley and Parker begin to beat William up._

"Alright you guys just hold him," says Angel. "We're waiting for someone to come."

"What are you talking about Angel?" ask Riley.

"Don't worry," says Angel with a grin on his face. " She'll be here. I'm going to get what I want tonight." Angel pats his jacket and grins at William on the floor.

Meanwhile inside Cordy looks for William. She thinks he must of entered the dance room and is waiting for her there. Cordy heads over to the dance room.

"_Hi," says Cordelia walking over to Xander._

"_Cordelia where's William?"_

"_I don't know," says Cordelia. "He said he'd wait for me when I was in the little girls room, but when I got out he was gone."_

"_That's strange," says Buffy. "I'll go look for him." Buffy walks out of the dance leaving Xander alone with his "mother"._

When Buffy comes out of the dance, Xander and Jenny come out of their hiding place.

"Damn here she comes," says Xander as he follows Buffy with his eyes.

"Maybe we should stop her," Jenny suggest. "I mean she knows about the time machine and all."

"No, if Buffy doesn't scream Giles and I would never get to them and Angel will have his way."

"_William," says Buffy running over to him who is on the ground bleeding. Riley and Parker let William go and go grab Buffy. "Let me go." She struggles but they are too strong for her. _

"_No! Leave her out of this," says William getting up with blood dripping from his lip._

"_Willy you don't tell me what to do," says Angel as he walks over to Buffy and garbs her face._

"_Right." _

"_You touch her and I'll..."_

"_You'll what William," says Angel turning to William. "Get your face pummeled into the pavement. Yeah William that could happen." _

"_She's mine," says Angel as he walks over to Buffy. He touches her face._

"Don't touch me you scum," says Buffy struggling in Riley and Parkers grasp.

Jenny and Xander hide behind one of the cars and peek from the side to see what Angel his goons are doing.

"So what's do we do?" ask Xander to Jenny.

"It will come to me," replies Jenny.

"Will it be soon." Jenny looks at Xander. "I don't know how Giles married you."

"That's cause I'm a woman of the moment."

"_I'm warning you Angel," says William wiping the blood from his nose. "You touch her again and I'll..." Angel goes over to Buffy and pulls her by the hair. Buffy yells and that drew attention. Giles and Xander heard it and follow the sound._

_William with a sinister look in his face walks over to Angel and without warning swings a punch toward his face, but Angel stops him and twists his hand. William feels the pain and falls to the ground as Angel pushes him._

"You take Angel and I'll stop you and Giles," Jenny says. Xander runs over to Angel.

"Hey, you," Xander says. Angel turns around and Xander punches him out.

"Xander," William says as he gets up. Xander glances at William. "Stay down." Xander pushes him down.

_Parker and Riley see that and get scared of Xander whose facial features express anger toward them. They quickly run off letting Buffy go. Buffy walks over to the man who sacred Riley and Parker away. His back faces her._

_Giles, Xander, and Cordelia saw it all from a distance. Cordelia comes rushing to William._

"_Oh William are you okay?" she ask him. She touches his face slightly so not to hurt him. Cordelia pulls out some tissue paper and starts to clean his wounds._

"_I'm okay luv," says William. "I can't say the same for him." William looks at Angel who has a bloody nose._

"_I can't believe you stood up to him," says Cordelia. Angel gets up._

"I suggest you run," says Xander. _Buffy stands beside William and Giles and Xander behind him._

"I suggest you step aside if you don't want to swim with the fishes," Angel says taking out a gun from his jacket. They are all in shock and freeze.

"Where did you…"

"I'm not stupid. I knew you'd come to save her. You're so predictable aren't you. The old man told me everything. He knows. You're a Harris."

"Angel put the gun down."

"Who is that guy?" ask the other Xander. Buffy walks over to the future Xander and sees at that it is another Xander.

Meanwhile, Giles and Future Buffy wait for Xander and Jenny to get back. Buffy walks back and forth, which drives Giles mad.

"Will you stop doing that!" Giles yells.

"I'm sorry! When I get nervous I pace," says Buffy. "What's taking them so long? Maybe they need our help. I think we should go."

"That's what Angel wants us to do. He might get you."

"I don't care. I want to make sure that Xander's alright." Giles nods his head and steps into the Delorian. He thinks for a moment then looks at Buffy.

"Alright lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Time is of the Essence part II. Buffy and Giles head over to help Xander and Jenny. I'm sorry for all ya Angel Fans. He's just so good at being bad I had to make him bad. LOL.

"All I want is her," says Angel. "You either give her to me or I'll shoot you. No matter. I win both ways."

"Angel you can't do this. You shouldn't change time. This wasn't suppose to happen," says Xander.

"What are you doing here then?"

"To stop you."

"You going to have a hard time doing that when your dead." Angel is about to pull the trigger when out of no where a blonde girl jumps at Angel and tackles him. His gun flies out of his hand and Xander kicks it away from him.

"Buffy," says Xander.

Then from above Giles is flying the delorian and shines a bright light at everyone below.

"Wow, what is that?" ask William.

"Looks like a UFO," says Cordy putting her hand above her eyes.

"What in the bloody…" young Giles says and looks at Buffy and Xander. "We better get inside. Come on." Young Buffy, Xander, Giles and William and Cordelia head back to the dance.

As soon as they were gone Jenny comes out of hiding and looks up at Giles in the delorian. She waves at Giles and looks at Angel on the ground. Xander goes over to Buffy and helps her up.

"You little…" Buffy just is just about to lift herself up. She then feels Angel pull her back down and she kicks Angel in the nose. He falls back. Buffy then gets up, but Angel grabs her leg and she falls back down. He drags himself and Buffy away from Xander and pulls out a knife.

"I always get what I want," says Angel. He wipes his nose filled with blood with his jacket. "I'm not going to let some snot nose kid get in my way." Angel starts to get up slowly. He grabs Buffy from her arms and twist them so she will not attempt to get away.

"You're going to do even if you are older than the other one." Angel whispers this into Buffy's ear. He laughs and begins to walk backwards.

"Move and she gets it." Angel has the knife at Buffy's throat.

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't. Try me. I've got another one inside for the picking."

"Angel…" Jenny walks over to them and stops Xander.

"It's no wonder you turn out to be a bum in the future," says Jenny.

"What do you know about my future?" ask Angel.

"Plenty. You are a complete idiotic buffoon who doesn't deserve anything."

"Jenny what are you doing?" ask Xander. "You're going to piss him off."

"I bet you didn't even past high school. That's just pathetic. And you wanna know what's even more pathetic. Besides the fact that you're never going to live up to a high standard or even a normal standard of humanity, but that you can't get even get a girl to like you."

"Shut up!" yells Angel. "You stupid…"

"Let go of me," says Buffy struggling. "You are such an jerk." Angel grabs Buffy and turns her around. He slaps her in the face and Xander gets real angry.

"You son of a…" says Xander almost ready to reveal the Hulk within him.

Angel grabs Buffy and puts her over his shoulder and tosses her into his car. He then throws the knife at Jenny and Xander jumps in the way. The knife hits him in the leg.

"Oh my gosh," says Jenny. "Xander are you okay?" Xander looks at Angel's car as it drives off with Buffy in it. He grabs his leg where the knife is stuck in him.

Giles still hovering above them lands the delorian. He gets out and goes over to Jenny and Xander.

"Xander," says Giles. He sees the knife in his leg. "Now that's gotta hurt."

"No kidding," says Xander.

"You got a first aide kit?" ask Jenny to Giles.

"Forget about this," says Xander trying to get up. "We gotta follow Angel and get Buffy. Who knows what he'll do to her." Giles looks at him with wide eyes.

"Don't make him think things like that," says Jenny. "She's going to be fine."

"She will," says Giles. "First we need to get this knife out of you." Giles takes the first aide kit out of the delorian.

"This is really going to hurt," says Jenny as she pulls the knife out of Xander's leg.

Later in Angel's car, Buffy wakes up. She sees Angel driving along a dark street that she doesn't recognize. Then she notices that Angel has her handcuffed to the back seat. She pulls a little and Angel gives her a grin through the rear view mirror.

"Don't want you do jump out of a moving car," says Angel. "Just protecting you from yourself."

"I'm not that crazy," says Buffy as she glares at Angel.

"You're crazy for some other things."

"Not crazy, but I kind of didn't want you kill my boyfriend."

"He's a wuss, like his dad."

"His dad punched you out."

"Lucky swing."

"Not so lucky for you." Angel keeps silent for a minute.

"Why do have so much problems trying to get a girl?" ask Buffy. Angel looks at Buffy then continues to look at the road. "It's your attitude right?"

"No!"

"Then what?" Angel stays silent. "Okay, I've got time, since I'm handcuffed to your back seat. You know, that's something girls don't really like."

Angel pulls over and gets out of the car. He opens the back door pulls out a tiny key out of his pocket then un-cuffs Buffy.

"What are you…"

"I wasn't always a bully."

"What made you change?"

"A girl."

"What happen?"

Back at the parking lot outside the school, Xander is getting into the delorian.

"Are you sure you're okay?" ask Giles.

"I'm fine," replies Xander in a lot of pain.

"Go," says Jenny.

"Jenny, get in," says Giles.

"Come back for me when you have Buffy."

"No I won't leave you."

"Giles."

"We need to find where they are Giles. They could be any where," says Xander.

"Alright, don't go any where," says Giles. "We'll be back." Jenny nods her head and blows a kiss at Giles. She close the door and Giles rises up into sky with the delorian. They soar through the sky.

"Where could they have gone," says Giles as they fly through the sky looking down to the road.

"We need to find them," says Xander as he looks out the window. Giles looks at Xander's leg.

"Xander you're bleeding."

"It's okay. First Buffy."

"You need to get to hospital."

"Not now."

"Xander…Look that car."

"It stop." Xander looks at Giles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Time is of the Essence II. Will Angel release Buffy or will he get away? Find out next. Sorry for the long delay. I was moving out of my apartment and had no internet service for a couple days. Don't worry you'll get some good stuff in this chapter. ENJOY!

"What the…" says Angel when he sees headlights coming from the sky. Buffy looks up and notices that it's the delorian.

"It's a okay," says Buffy as she gets out of the car and waves at them.

Giles and Xander see that she's alright. Giles lands the delorian on the side of the road next to Angel's car.

Meanwhile back at the school parking lot Jenny waited for them to come back for her. She begins to worry and walks over to the street. Suddenly a car almost runs her over. Jenny quickly steps back as the car breaks leave skid marks on the road. The passenger window opens and a girl with dark hair appears at the drivers seat.

"I'm sorry," says the girl. "I just got my license. Still learning the ropes. Didn't think anybody would be out here."

"It's alright," replies Jenny.

"Hey, you want a ride somewhere?"

"Um."

"It's okay if you don't wanna be in a car of maniac driver, but its least I can do. At least I'll try to do."

"You're not here for the dance?"

"Nah, didn't get ask. Beside, stuffs for wimps."

"Well, people have different opinions I guess."

"So, can I give you a drive somewhere?"  
"Sure." Jenny gets into the car. "I'm Jenny."

"Names Faith." The two shake hands. Jenny then remembers that name. She's seen Faith before in the future. She's the girl who owns a shelter for lost cats and dogs in her own home. A home that she inherited from her parents. "Fasten your seatbelt."

"I hope I don't regret this," Jenny whispers to herself.

Back at the side of the road, Buffy heads over to the delorian. The door opens and she quickly hugs Xander.

"Ouch," says Xander.

"Sorry," says Buffy as she lets go. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," replies Xander. "What's going on here? I thought he was kidnapping you. You guys are suppose to be far away from us. There is suppose to be chase here."

"I change my mind," says Angel as he walks over to the delorian. "Interesting car."

"Did you have anything to do with making him change his mind?" ask Xander as he is looking at Buffy.

"Well, I might have had a little affect on him," replies Buffy with a smile.

"That's good cause there is no way I would have been able to do what I was planning on doing."

"What was that?"

"Well, while we were hovering over the car I was planning on jumping unto the car. I was hoping that I wouldn't miss it and that you might not of speed up."

"Good thing you didn't attempt it," says Angel.

"With my luck I'd probably end up road kill."

"And if you didn't, I would kill you for doing it," says Buffy.

"I'm so jealous," says Angel. "You've got a great girl there. I don't think that I would get that lucky to find someone as good as her."

"Yeah, I am pretty lucky." Xander pulls Buffy closer to him. "Don't sell your self short. There's gotta be a girl out there for you."

"I know the future," says Angel. "He told me everything after he gave me Buffy. I'm going to be an old, greedy man who will probably amount to nothing. I guess people are right."

"Don't listen to people and don't pay any attention to what your old self told you. You're not going to be that man any longer."

"How are you sure?"

"Because…how am I sure?"  
"You've done something that the old Angel would of never have done," says Giles. "You didn't follow your original plans and you didn't hurt Buffy."

"Right, I was going to say that."

Then a couples minutes later they see a fast moving vehicle heading towards them. It stop just two feet away from the delorian and they all stare at the car. From the passenger door comes Jenny out of breathe or taking her first breath since entering the car. On the driver side Faith exits and locks eyes with Angel.

"Jenny are you alright?" ask Giles walking over to her side. She doesn't speak but nods her head yes as she grabs her chest.

"Sorry," says Faith. "That curb I took too fast, right."

"Wow, a girl that drives worst than you Buff," says Xander. Buffy slaps him on the shoulder. Buffy walks over to Faith and extends her hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Buffy and you are…"

"Nice to meet you," says Faith as she passes Buffy's side and walks over to Angel. Angel then adjust his jacket and faces the beautiful brunette that quickly lock eyes with him.

"Hi," says Angel acting semi-shy and not at all like the hard core Angel he usually is.

"Hi," says Faith in a flirtatious tone. She smiles at him and he sees her dimples on her cheek.

"Looks like we've got a match," says Buffy looking at the two as they talk. "How easy was that."

"I guess it was just meant to be," says Giles as he looks at Jenny.

"Even if we mess with the past," says Xander. "Cause technically they've never met."

"Because we meddled they somehow ended up together for a reason."

"Like you and Jenny," says Buffy.

"Precisely," replies Giles. "Well, our meddling days are over. Lets go home."

"You read my mind Giles," says Buffy with a smile.

"We got a problem," says Xander. They all look at Xander who still sitting in the passenger seat of the car. "We don't all fit."

"Yeah, Giles," says Buffy. "Next time machine make it out of a mini van or something bigger than a two seater."

"It was just a model," says Giles. "But it has had more disadvantages than advantages."

"What are you saying Giles?" ask Xander. "If it weren't for us going back you wouldn't have gotten with Jenny."

"And mom wouldn't still be alive," says Buffy. "It's a good thing."

"Yes, I agree with you but the situation with Angel," says Giles. "Even though now he is changing his ways. We weren't careful enough when were in the future and the old Angel heard us and he kidnapped you Buffy. He took you here so that his young self could have you. I didn't built the machine for things like that to happen. If Angel would of succeeded it would if created an alternate universe."

"Well, we stopped him Giles," says Xander. "There's nothing to worry about now."

"Except for this storm," says Jenny. "It's going to start pouring here soon."

"Giles why don't you and Jenny go first and then you come back for us," says Xander as he attempts to step out of the car. Buffy helps him up.

"Are you sure Xander," says Giles. "Maybe you should come first so I can take you to a doctor."

"No, I fine," says Xander. "What's a little rain. It won't kill you."

It then begins to pour as Jenny enters the delorain and quickly closes the door. Buffy and Xander head over to Angel's car and get in it. Faith and Angel get in Faith's car to get out of the rain. The four of them see the delorain hover up into the sky.

"January 21, 2004, Wednesday, 2:05 AM," says Giles as he punches the digits. Jenny looks outside and waves at Buffy and Xander in Angel's car. The car then starts to move violently.

"Lets get going before this weather gets any worse," says Jenny.

"Alright," says Giles. "Seatbelts." Jenny straps in.

"Winds look rough up there," says Xander as he sees the delorian maneuver in the sky. They then start to see lightning. "That lightning is getting way to close."

Suddenly, the lightning hit's the back of the car and the delorian disappears leaving lights marks that look like tire tracks in the sky. The people in the cars see it. They all come out and look up into the sky.

"Oh my gosh," says Buffy.

"Is that suppose to do that?" ask Angel. Xander leans on the car.

"No, Giles!" says Buffy.

"They're gone," says Xander.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Time is of the Essence II. While getting to go back to future an unfortunate accident occurs. Last Chapter.

"Giles!" Buffy screams as tears come running down her face. "No! They can't be gone!" Xander grabs her close and tries to comfort her.

"What the hell just happen?" ask Faith.

"It's a little complicated," says Angel.

"I can handle complicated."

"I think they blew up." Buffy hears what Angel says. Her eyes widen and she goes after him. Xander attempts to stop her but he falls onto the ground.

"No he didn't!" yells Buffy. "Don't you say that! You stupid…" Faith quickly intervenes and pushes Buffy away from Angel.

"Whoa, blondie," says Faith. "Chill."

"I didn't mean to say that Buffy," says Angel. "I'm sorry." Buffy turns away from them and walks over to Xander. She helps him up then as she does that she sees another car drive over to them. A man exit's the vehicle and walks over to them.

"Are you Harris, Xander Harris?" ask the man to Xander.

"Yeah," replies Xander as he turns around. He puts his weight on the car and tries to walk over to him.

"I've got a package for you." Xander is surprise that a package has been sent to him in the middle of the road just out of town.

"A package for me?"

"Yes. Sign here." Xander signs on a paper on top of the box that the man has then he hands Xander the package.

"Who's it from?" ask Buffy.

"That's a funny question. We've had this package in our possession for about 80 years. We don't know what it is but the fella told us to bring it here on this month, day, year and on this time," says the man.

Xander grabs the package and opens it. Inside he finds an envelope. Buffy takes it and sees that the writing is Giles hand writing. She quickly tears it open and pulls the letter out to read it.

"Dear Buffy and Xander, I know from my instructions that you will be receiving this letter just at the time that you saw the delorian struck by lightening. You don't need to worry. Jenny and I are fine. We have been living peacefully in 1885."

"They're both alive?" says Xander.

"Wait there is more. Jenny has become a teacher at a school here. Perhaps one of the first schools ever constructed here in Sunnydale. We are very happy in our new home that I built from the ground up. It's a beautiful sight. Wish you were here. We miss you both very much but I ask you not to come back for us. With regards and best wishes, Rupert Giles and Jenny Calendar."

"Not go back for them."

"He's insane."

"Wait a minute. How do we get back?"

"Oh wait a PS. The package that you have received with this letter holds the missing piece to the delorian, which will be left in 46th street and Pine. It was broken when we arrived in 1885. Of course you will need to get help from me, Giles from 1965, to reinstall the missing piece that will take you back to the future."

"How does he do it?"

"He's Giles that's how." Buffy and Xander hug each other. "Thank you sir." Buffy hugs the delivery man.

"I just wanted to know what this was all about," says the man.

"It's something good for us," says Xander. "We gotta go sir." Xander takes out two dollars and hands it to the man then hops over to the car.

"Thanks for the tip." The delivery man heads back into his car and leaves the same way he came.

"What just happen?" ask Faith curious why they just got delivery in the middle of the road.

"How did you get mail all the way out here?" ask Angel.

"From a genius," replies Xander with a smile as he puts the letter into his pocket. "Could you give us a drive?"

"Sure," replies Angel. "Faith follow us." Faith nods and heads into her car.

"You still don't trust me to drive?" says Buffy helping Xander into Angel's car. "That's so typical of you."

"I want to get there in one piece."  
"Fine." She closes the door almost slamming it on his hand. Angel gets into the driver seat.

"Is she really that bad?" ask Angel.

"Shhhh," says Xander as Buffy opens the passenger door. She looks at both of them. Angel then quickly puts his seatbelt on and turns on the car. He drives them down the road and they arrive near by where they had last had gone back to the future. Xander looks at his watch then tells Angel to stop.

"Why are we stopping here?" ask Buffy looking at Xander. "We're like a mile away."

"There is no one here," says Angel as he looks back at Xander.

"It's…" Xander sees a bright light coming towards them. It's the delorian coming at them at high speeds. Buffy and Angel turn to look at what Xander is looking at through the windshield they see the same lights that completely blind them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inside the delorian, Buffy and Xander see the car in their way and start to scream too.

"Stop. Put the breaks," says Buffy.

"We're almost at 88," says Xander as the speedometer says 85 miles per hour. "I'm not stopping now."

"We're going to hit the car." Buffy covers her face as they reached 88 miles per hour just as the they were two feet away from the other car. They disappear into the future. Fire tracks are left on the sides of the road. They all had closed their eyes when they started screaming and seeing their loves pass before their eyes. Xander, Buffy, Angel and even Faith start to breath again as they all open their eyes.

"Did anyone get the license number of that car," says Faith.

"That was scary," says Xander trembling as he says it.

"Scary," says Buffy. "Scary is your face when I finish detaching it off…" Buffy goes full on psycho on Xander. Angel quickly grabs her before she gets over the seat. Xander opens the door and falls out of the car to try to get away from Buffy.

From the other car, Faith exits it and goes to help Xander up. Buffy gets out from the passenger seat and heads to the other side.

"Buffy calm down," says Xander.

"Hey, blondie just cool it, okay," says Faith protecting Xander from being hurt even more.

"My name is Buffy," says Buffy with a tud.

"Okay, like that's better." Buffy gets really angry and is about bitch slap Faith, but Angel stops her again in time.

"You really gotta calm down," says Angel.

"He could of killed us," says Buffy. "You could at least let me hit him."

"Buffy we need to go," says Xander. "No more fighting or you won't get a cookie."

"I'll give you a cookie." Buffy raises her fist at him. "Right up your…"

"Buffy." Xander goes up to her and covers her mouth. "PG much. We're going to go. Thanks for everything." He gives a smile to Faith and Angel as he pulls Buffy away.

"Hey wait," calls Angel as the two head down the road. "I just want to say good luck and sorry again about my older self."

"It's okay Angel. You're different person now, so what you did is totally ancient history," says Buffy.

"Well, Buffy if you think about it. It can't be history cause it's in the future and…," says Xander.

"Xander," says Buffy in a serious tone.

"Okay, I'll just stay quiet."

The two then head down the road and see Giles, from 1965, getting into his car. Buffy runs over to him.

"Giles." Giles turns around and sees Buffy running over to him. She hugs him tight. When she pulls away Giles looks at Buffy and is confuse.

"I…you just…"

"We came back from the future and we're stuck here. We need your help to get back to the future." Xander arrives and puts his hand on Giles shoulder.

"You left us with Jenny and you sent us this letter from the past," says Xander handing him the letter.

"What? I think I need to sit down," says Giles.

"So do I." Giles sees that Xander has been wounded.

"What the hell happen to you?"

"Buffy."

"Buffy you stabbed Xander." Giles looks at Buffy.

"I did not," replies Buffy.

"Okay, it was Angel, but he's good now. Apologized and everything." Giles walks over to the other side of the road and looks at Buffy and Xander. He takes off his glasses and cleans them then puts them back on.

"Oh dear lord you're really here," says Giles.

"We're not ghost Giles," says Buffy. "We need your help again."

"Time is of the essence," says Giles taking charge.

"You have no idea," replies Xander as he leans on Giles' car. "Um, can we take me to the hospital, now."


End file.
